


【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】冬泉谷

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命OC，艾利奥（游侠→死亡骑士）x艾克赛尔（游侠→血骑士→圣骑士）被迫禁欲一周后，艾克赛尔突然提出要去冬泉谷看雪，艾利奥因此包下了一家温泉旅店。





	【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】冬泉谷

艾克赛尔和艾利奥斜靠在沙发的两头，安静地各自捧着一本书，伸直的双腿在沙发正中间交叠在一起。艾克赛尔抬起头，盯了几秒不远处那张永远冷峻的脸，心不在焉地又低头翻过一页书。艾利奥最近不知道中了什么邪，反常得要命——他已经连续一个礼拜没有在床上碰他了，这简直匪夷所思——艾克赛尔闷闷地想。

 

自从艾利奥搬来与自己同住，虽说不是每晚都做，但也差不了多少，死亡骑士几乎用不完的精力让他既性福又苦不堪言。可如今对他来说忽然一下子这么久没有过肉体的交融，艾克赛尔心里总觉得难受极了，却又打死不愿承认自己的需求。

 

艾克赛尔扭头看了眼墙上悬着的魔法时钟，时间已经不早了，往常他们这个时候已经准备上床了。他又将手中讨论圣光本质的书匆匆翻过几页，用余光瞟见艾利奥仍然一动不动地认真读着他最近新买的言情小说。艾克赛尔实在受不了这奇怪的气氛，用脚蹭了蹭艾利奥的小腿，“喂，我明天休息。”

 

艾利奥头都没有抬，“嗯。”

 

“……”圣光啊，这个死人脑袋里在想什么。艾克赛尔觉得自己已经给了他一个明显的暗示了——他明天休息，所以今晚他可以晚些睡觉。这不是艾利奥平时最喜欢干的事情之一吗？无论艾克赛尔第二天是不是有晨训，他都毫不在乎地经常一玩就是半宿。但现在，死亡骑士好像对此完全不感兴趣一般。艾克赛尔抿着嘴唇思考了一瞬，啪地一声重重合上书，终于将艾利奥的视线吸引了过来，“艾利奥，我想去看雪！”

 

艾利奥挑了挑眉，也将书本放在一旁，倾过身子靠近艾克赛尔。这个动作让艾克赛尔的心忽然加速跳动起来，本能地等待着艾利奥冰冷的嘴唇。然而等来的只是一张面无表情的大脸，在离他的鼻尖只有几公分的地方问道，“为什么突然想去看雪？”

 

艾克赛尔有些窘迫地咽了咽口水，“没、没有为什么，就这么定了，明天一早我们就出发去冬泉谷！”

 

艾利奥眨了眨冰蓝色的眼睛，依然面无表情，“好吧，那现在就睡觉吧。”

 

艾克赛尔听到睡觉二字精神猛地一振，却强迫自己装作若无其事地站起身走向浴室。他想开口问艾利奥要不要一起（是的艾利奥经常蹭过来和他一起洗澡，并借着这个功夫便开始上下其手），但他还是忍住了，他不想递出这么主动的邀请。

 

艾克赛尔洗过澡，迅速吹干并刻意梳理好自己及腰的金色长发，只裹着一条几乎不能遮体的浴巾走了出去。艾利奥已经坐在床上，倚着几个丝绒靠垫，手中仍然捧着之前的那本书。他听到声音抬头看向艾克赛尔，眼神似乎闪烁了一下。艾克赛尔的目光扫过只穿着一条底裤的艾利奥，和他身上紧致健壮的肌肉，只觉得口舌一阵发干。他爬上床，扯掉自己的浴巾，一丝不挂地躺在艾利奥身边，紧张地期许着。

 

艾利奥放下书躺了下来，如往常一样将艾克赛尔拥进怀里，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，“晚安。”

 

可是艾克赛尔一丁点都不想睡。他睁大了眼睛瞪着死亡骑士，欲言又止地憋红了脸。艾利奥强忍着笑意，紧了紧抱着他的手臂，“还不睡？明天不是要早起吗？”

 

“你之前可没在乎过我什么时候要早起。”艾克赛尔忿忿地说道。他的身体紧贴着艾利奥凉凉的皮肤，不知道为什么记起了之前每次他不让他睡觉时做的事情，一股热流涌向身下，他竟然就这么有些硬了。艾利奥隔着一层布肯定感觉得到，然而他还是什么反应都没有。

 

“你想做？”艾利奥突然扔出这么个问题，让艾克赛尔吓了一跳。

 

“没、没有！”他赶紧拉开自己的身体与艾利奥的距离，红着脸扭过身子背对着他。

 

“啊，那快睡吧。”艾利奥从身后搂住他，仿佛无意地将手搭在他的小腹上。艾克赛尔的呼吸猛地急促起来——他明明感觉到有什么硬挺的东西在抵着自己的屁股。但艾利奥还是抱着他一动不动，只是挥挥手灭掉了床头悬浮的魔法灯。艾克赛尔艰难地吐了几口气，强迫自己闭上眼睛。

 

——————

 

艾克赛尔顶着黑眼圈坐起身子，看到艾利奥已经穿戴整齐，正在收拾行装。他翻了个白眼，打心底里羡慕起死亡骑士不需要睡眠。事实上，艾克赛尔几乎一整晚都睁着眼，天快亮了才勉强入睡。艾利奥的下面紧贴着自己，他怎么可能睡得着。他感受着艾利奥在自己耳边均匀的冰冷呼吸，回忆起他们第一次上床，那时他疼得要命却也爽极了。后来他才发现艾利奥的特殊癖好，尽管自己不大理解，但似乎也慢慢接受了这样，并且好像也挺有乐趣。但是，最近艾利奥为什么不再碰他了呢？他明明知道自己想要，又故意那样问，眼睁睁看着他着急也什么都不做，只顶着一副扑克脸——艾克赛尔越想越觉得憋屈，气不打一处来，就这样自己生了一晚上闷气。

 

艾利奥等艾克赛尔洗漱完毕，递给他几件厚实的皮毛衣物，自己却仍然穿着一身深蓝色的轻便布衣，“多穿点，那边很冷。”

 

艾克赛尔瞟了他一眼，闷闷不乐地拎起毛衣套在刚穿好的衬衣外面，“亏你还想着我要穿厚衣服。”

 

艾利奥贴过去搂住他的腰，露出一个看起来人畜无害的笑容，“对啊，因为到了那里我还像这样搂着你的话，你就更冷了。”

 

艾克赛尔咬住嘴唇愣了两秒，结果还是没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。但他还是挣扎着躲开死亡骑士的怀抱，摆出一张臭脸，“去去去，快走，别让希尔维亚等我们太久了。”

 

他们很快来到逐日王庭的皇家花园侧身，远远便看到一名穿着金红色魔导师法袍的女性血精灵。希尔维亚打着哈欠，看起来和艾克赛尔一样没睡醒，“你们真早啊…怎么就突然想要去冬泉谷？”

 

艾利奥向她点点头，“艾克今天想去看雪。”

 

“哎呀，艾克赛尔，看看你家这位对你多好，简直是百依百顺啊。”希尔维亚冲着艾克赛尔挤了挤眼，然而艾克赛尔只是尴尬地笑了笑，心想要是艾利奥真如希尔维亚所说的那么“百依百顺”就好了。法师说罢熟练地默念起咒语，一圈蓝紫色的漩涡在空气中显现出来，很快变成了一道通往冬泉谷的传送门。

 

“多谢啦，小希。”艾克赛尔挥挥手，抬脚迈入了传送门，艾利奥也再次向法师点头示意，拎着一个包裹紧跟在他后面。

 

“祝你们玩儿得开心！”希尔维亚笑着说道，特意把奇怪的重音放在了“玩”字上面。

 

——————

 

一阵熟悉的失重感过后，他们便站在了一片白雪皑皑的大地上。忽然从永远是温暖秋天的银月城来到几乎终日飘雪的冬泉谷，艾克赛尔猛然打了个哆嗦，裹紧了肩上的毛披斗篷。艾利奥伸出手搂住艾克赛尔的肩头，心里多少有点不是滋味。他再也无法用自己的身体去温暖他，但至少能站在他身边替他挡些风雪。

 

但其实艾克赛尔完全没有在意这里的寒冷天气。仅仅是看见面前一望无际的雪原，就已经让他兴奋得不得了。作为常年驻扎在银月城的圣骑士，艾克赛尔这辈子就没怎么看到过雪——除了远征诺森德的那次。诺森德的雪总是让他觉得凄厉哀伤，冷风呼啸夹杂的雪花与冰碴砸在人脸上，留下一阵阵刀割般的疼痛。可是冬泉谷的雪完全不同。它们像是温柔的洁白精灵，一不小心从天上落了下来，就连寒风也似乎带着冬日的祝福，仅仅是为了将雪花卷起，让它们在柔和的阳光中自由翻飞。

 

艾克赛尔情不自禁地咧开嘴，想拉起艾利奥的手和他一起在雪地上飞奔，却忽然想到昨晚艾利奥的态度，又让他暗暗觉得不爽。于是他扭过头抱起手臂说，“这地方什么都没有嘛！”

 

艾利奥扬了扬下巴，艾克赛尔随他的眼神看过去，就在不远的山脊处有一家十分娇小的旅店。还没等他说话，艾利奥便一把揽过他的手，拽着他走了过去。

 

艾克赛尔一进到旅店内部就被惊呆了，这简直是别有洞天。尽管从外面看像是只有一个简陋的门面，但旅店背面是一片宽阔的露天温泉，不多的几间客房就沿着温泉边排列着，热腾腾的泉水让整个旅店的温度十分宜人。艾克赛尔扭头看了看艾利奥，宠溺的眼神告诉他这是刻意为他预定的。他别扭地捏了捏艾利奥仍然牵着自己的手，忽然发现旅店里似乎只有他们一对客人，“这里的生意应该很好才对吧？”

 

艾利奥微微扬起嘴角说，“今晚只有我们两个。”不过艾克赛尔并没有仔细思考这句话的含义，他的视线被旅店门口的一套雪橇吸引了过去。

 

“这些东西都可以随便玩，包括在住宿费里了。”艾利奥像是明白艾克赛尔在想什么一样，拉起雪橇走进雪地。他向热情的旅店老板借用了一只驯服的霜刃豹，将雪橇的缰绳挂在它的身上。他们来到一片空旷的矮山头，艾利奥先是坐进雪橇里，然后抬头看着艾克赛尔拍了拍自己的大腿。艾克赛尔心里早已经迫不及待了，不过还是装着不大乐意的样子，勉强坐在艾利奥的两腿之间。

 

还没等艾克赛尔准备好，艾利奥一甩缰绳，霜刃豹便在艾克赛尔的尖叫声中嗖地冲了出去。艾克赛尔在惊吓中攥紧了艾利奥的手臂，死死向后贴着他结实的胸膛。霜刃豹的速度快极了，它一路画着弧线跑下山头，甚至时不时地还会跳跃几下，雪橇扬起的飞雪撒了艾利奥和艾克赛尔一身。

 

艾克赛尔在几乎飞起来的雪橇上大笑和尖叫着，每次霜刃豹忽然改变路线或是跳起来时，艾利奥都紧紧抱住艾克赛尔的身体，生怕他被甩出去。他也同他一起笑着，努力控制着霜刃豹行进的方向，却还是拗不过大猫的脾气，已经冲下山头的他们直直向着远处一颗大树奔去。艾利奥一看不妙，赶紧大声在艾克赛尔的耳边喊到，“快跳！”

 

砰地一声巨响，雪橇重重砸在树上，不远处是滚成一团的艾利奥和艾克赛尔。他们浑身被雪覆盖着，对着彼此的脸傻笑。艾克赛尔拍拍身上的雪站起身来，却突然被一个雪球啪地一声砸在身上。他挑起金色的眉毛，瞪大了眼，“好啊，艾利奥，你竟敢偷袭我！”然后大笑着弯腰团起好几个雪球，一股脑全扔了过去。

 

艾利奥也慌忙爬起来迎战，雪球在他们之间飞来飞去，一个比一个更大，两人的嬉闹与欢笑也一声高过一声。“好了好了，休战，休战！”艾克赛尔喘息着举起手来，甩甩一身的雪，脸上仍然挂着笑，“不公平，你不怕冷，否则我早就赢了！”

 

艾利奥笑着耸耸肩，忽然想到了什么，“霜刃豹呢？”艾克赛尔也愣住了，他俩刚刚正打得起兴，完全忘记了还有雪橇和霜刃豹这回事。他们对视了一会儿，谁也没有说话，紧接着俩人都爆笑起来。

 

于是剩下的时间他们都花在了寻找霜刃豹上，沿路在地精村落里吃了顿贵得离谱的午饭。艾克赛尔第一次吃到极地熊肉，没想到味道竟然还很鲜美。他们翻过一个又一个小山头，艾利奥牵着艾克赛尔的手走在森林中，午后慵懒的阳光穿过树木洒在覆满白雪的地面上，映出星星点点的光亮。艾克赛尔觉得一阵困乏，睡眠不足的他又被艾利奥拽着走了这么久，他一屁股坐在地上，干脆躺了下来。

 

艾利奥扭过头，笑着看向赖在地上的艾克赛尔。阳光勾出他金色的轮廓，落满雪花的淡蓝色长发被风吹起，在与他呼出的气息同样温度的空气中上下翻飞，“艾克？”

 

艾克赛尔几乎愣住了，艾利奥在这一瞬间看起来那么的——美好，仿佛那些可怕的事从未在他身上发生过一样。他忽然觉得自己的心猛地悸动了一下，匆匆起身搂上他的腰，在他耳边低语着，“艾利奥，我们回旅店去吧。”

 

幸运的是，他们在回去的途中恰好找到了那头调皮的霜刃豹，和险些散架的雪橇一起还给了毫不知情的旅店老板。艾克赛尔几乎是在他们踏进客房的一瞬间就贴上了艾利奥的身子，手指缠绕着他脑后的长发，忘情地深吻他。艾利奥也揽着他的腰回应着他，探进艾克赛尔的口腔之中，彼此的舌尖交缠在一起。艾克赛尔气喘吁吁地伸手去扒艾利奥的衣服，却被他挡了下来握在掌心，“艾克，你的手这么冷，都赶上我了。”接着忽然将他一把拉到怀里，贴上他的耳根缓缓说道，“我们可以先去泡个温泉，你觉得呢？”

 

艾克赛尔涨红了脸，看着艾利奥自己缓缓脱下衣服，只披上一件宽大的浴衣。他的视线扫过艾利奥一丝不挂的肉体，欣喜地看到他也与自己一样起了反应。于是艾克赛尔几乎是一瞬间便想到了一些计划，尽管内心觉得这样羞耻不已，却仍然迅速换上浴衣，匆匆跟着艾利奥走了出去。

 

温暖的泉水赶走了艾克赛尔身上所有的寒气，他舒服地躺下来把整个身子都浸在水中，偷瞄了一眼身旁的死亡骑士。艾利奥闭着眼睛斜靠在岩石上，上身紧致的肌肉上挂着水珠，热腾腾的雾气仿佛从他的苍白皮肤中飘了出来。艾克赛尔似乎是下定决心蹭了过去，起身跨坐在艾利奥的腿上，抬起头对上他略有些惊讶的眼神。

 

艾利奥温暖的肌肤让艾克赛尔恍惚间有一种他还是活人的错觉，他再次吻上他的唇，于是这个错觉便被死亡骑士依旧冰冷的呼吸打破。可他并不在意，他早已熟悉了这种没有温度的气息。他主动撬开他的牙齿，似乎在模仿艾利奥那样激烈霸道的吻，却竟然显得有些笨拙与滑稽。他的手沿着艾利奥的胸肌一路滑到小腹，攥紧他的欲望开始上下套弄。

 

“嗯…”艾利奥闷哼一声，阴茎在艾克赛尔的抚弄中迅速膨胀起来。他忽然按住艾克赛尔的手，离开他潮湿的嘴唇，用手指抬起他水汽朦胧的脸压低声音问道，“艾克，这可是公共场所，你就这么迫不及待？”

 

“我…你不是说今晚这里不会有别人吗？”艾克赛尔满脸通红，别过头不去看他。他不知道这样的自己在艾利奥的眼中究竟是多么诱人，也不知道艾利奥是用了多么强大的意志力才忍住不把他马上压在身下直到他求饶。事实上，艾利奥忍了整整一周，只是想要看到艾克赛尔向他主动求欢的样子。于是他倾身舔上艾克赛尔极其敏感的耳根，引得他的身子忽然一抖，“如果你想要就直说，我不会不给你。”

 

艾克赛尔的脸更红了，他咬着自己的下唇什么都没说，只是突然啃咬上艾利奥的唇瓣，一只手抚上他的腰，另一只手更加卖力地撸动死亡骑士已经完全挺立的性器。艾利奥几乎是马上搂紧他的身体开始回应他，手指插进他的金色发丝中锢住他的头，激烈的深吻过后两人都急促地喘息着，艾克赛尔的下体也早已硬挺着，抵在彼此的小腹之间。

 

于是艾利奥也将手放了上去，在温泉的浸泡下他的手终于不再冰冷，温热潮湿的掌心包裹住艾克赛尔空虚已久的阴茎，引得他忽然叫出声来。他自己也没有停下手中的动作，艾利奥随着艾克赛尔的节奏大声呻吟着，空灵飘渺的声音在他听来竟是那么的诱惑。他抬头望向艾利奥，绿色眼珠中深深的渴望几乎要溢出来。也许是太久没有亲热，也许是弥漫的雾气让他更觉得湿热难耐——艾克赛尔抬起身子，握住艾利奥的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去。

 

艾利奥像是吃了一惊，却又满意地扬起嘴角，扶住艾克赛尔的腰肢，等待着他将艾利奥的整根性器埋进自己的身体。艾克赛尔的身体紧绷着，兴奋地感受着体内的硬物，情不自禁地叫了出来。然而羞耻感让他将头埋进艾利奥的颈窝，身体却抵不过欲望开始抱着他上下挪动，渐渐溢出断断续续的呻吟。

 

然而艾利奥突然一把抓起艾克赛尔脑后的金色长发，强迫他抬起头来看着自己的眼睛，“你在做什么，艾克？”突然的刺痛让艾克赛尔皱了皱眉，但他仍然咬着嘴唇不肯说话。于是艾利奥猛地挺腰贯穿了艾克赛尔的后穴，“乖，想要就直接说出来。”

 

突如其来的刺激让艾克赛尔大叫一声，抓紧了艾利奥宽阔的后背。他仍在和自己无谓的自尊与羞耻心作斗争，却在艾利奥忽然咬住自己的耳垂时猛地扬起头，喘息着败下阵来，“嗯…我想要…”

 

“想要什么？”“想要你，想要和你做爱。”

 

“那就自己动。”艾克赛尔听到艾利奥在自己通红的耳边轻轻吐出这句话，他怔了一下，接着毫无顾忌地抓着艾利奥的手臂开始扭动腰身，大声呻吟起来。

 

艾利奥也喘息着配合艾克赛尔的动作，向上挺腰大力撞击着他的臀瓣，清脆淫靡的响声清晰地回荡在温泉所处的山洞之中。汹涌的快感向艾克赛尔许久没有满足过的身体袭来，艾利奥温热的阴茎每次进出似乎都夹带着一股池水的暖流，奇特的感受刺激着他敏感无比的后穴与肠壁。他卖力地上下摆动腰肢，在他终于引导艾利奥撞上自己体内最敏感的那一点时，他的身体猛地一紧，挺立的阴茎在他的高声叫喊中甚至流出了几股透明的黏液。

 

该死，自愿主动的艾克赛尔太性感了。艾利奥只觉得自己头脑发胀，一阵猛烈的抽插过后拉过艾克赛尔的身体，在他耳边低声说道，“艾克，你现在就像一只发情的母猫。”不知道为什么，这样让艾克赛尔羞耻不已的低语竟然也令他更加莫名地兴奋起来，他的叫声一声高过一声，紧紧抱着艾利奥布满汗珠的结实上身，感受着体内似乎又胀大了一圈的阴茎冲撞着自己的腺体。

 

“你真浪，艾克。”艾利奥的呼吸急促起来，同样许久没有释放过的他觉得自己几乎快要到极限了。他又一次粗暴地拎起艾克赛尔的长发，盯着他深陷欲望之中的潮红脸颊和水汽氤氲的翠绿双眼，“你是不是就喜欢和我做爱，就这样被我操到高潮？”

 

“噢…哈啊…”强烈的耻辱感与几乎绝顶的快感已经让艾克赛尔无法思考，他疯狂地扭动着，大叫着。

 

“回答我，艾克赛尔，你就是一个骚货，对吗？”“对…我是…骚货…噢艾利奥…我要射了…噢…”

 

艾利奥几乎是在听到这个回答的一瞬间吼叫着扣紧艾克赛尔的臀瓣，大力抽插的同时将大股精液全部灌进了他的肠道。而艾克赛尔的身体在接受艾利奥精液的同时无意识地抖动起来，他高声呻吟着，粘稠的乳白色液体一股一股地从贴在艾利奥小腹上的阴茎顶端喷射而出，直到他喘着粗气伏倒在他胸口时才终于倾泻殆尽。

 

强烈的高潮让艾克赛尔感到一阵头晕目眩，他的身体因情欲和湿热的空气变得通红，无力地挂在艾利奥身上。然而体内仍然膨胀着的性器让他明白这还远远没有结束，甚至他自己的下体在射出那么多浊液后也竟然没有任何疲软的意思。他再次扭动身子，吻上死亡骑士的冰冷嘴唇，用几乎是耳语的声音说道，“艾利奥，我还想要。”

 

于是金发的精灵被猛地抱起，面朝下压在池边的温热岩石上，双腿被大肆打开着，屁股翘得老高。艾利奥将自己的下体捅了进去，趴在他紧绷的背上舔舐着他的后颈，享受着身下圣骑士放肆的呻吟，“艾克，你这么骚，我当然会给你。”

 

——————

 

第二天一大早，艾克赛尔顶着更深的黑眼圈挣扎着睁开了眼睛。他甚至都不记得昨晚是如何睡过去的，只有他们一遍又一遍做爱的模糊记忆。他简直觉得艾利奥像是要把过去一周的性爱次数都补回来一样，在温泉中把他干到几乎虚脱，又抱他回房间继续做了好几次。于是艾克赛尔现在第一个感觉就是他的腰快要断掉了——他无奈地祈求圣光的治愈能量，才让自己的身体在一阵熟悉的温暖过后舒服了许多。

 

事实上，艾克赛尔早就感觉到这一切都是艾利奥的阴谋，在他昨晚从包裹里掏出几样新玩具之后，他就明白果真如此了。真是卑鄙，艾克赛尔闷闷地想，他是故意很长时间不碰他，然后等着自己无比羞耻地主动向他求欢。他扭过头，不出所料地看到艾利奥缓缓睁开蓝色眼睛看向他。冰冷的蓝色火焰燃烧着，却溢出水一样的温柔，几乎将他淹没。他在恍惚中想到，既然他深爱着他，也深爱着与他进行肉体的交合，那么这件事又有什么可羞耻的呢？艾克赛尔痴痴地抱紧死亡骑士的身体，闭上眼继续沉沉睡去。圣光在上，他觉得自己一定是无药可救了。


End file.
